Stupid Wolf
by alwaysholdingontostars
Summary: Stiles and Derek are in an established relationship. Derek's feeling playful and also guilty while Stiles only wants one thing. Contains spanking. Sterek


Derek climbs through Stiles' window at 7:30 on a Thursday night.

Stiles starts but then smiles, he's used to this behavior by now. "I have something to show you." He says standing up and tripping a little as he does so.

Derek smirks and flops down on the bed on his back, lacing his fingers together, eyes trained on Stiles.

Stiles shuts his bedroom door though there's no point, his dad is working the night shift tonight. As he turns around he clumsily pulls off his shoes, socks and t-shirt, then looking Derek straight in the eye, he pulls off his pants. Derek's eyebrows shoot toward the ceiling but he doesn't say anything. Stiles is wearing really tight black boxer-briefs.

"Like them?" Stiles asks grinning and also blushing slightly.

Derek suppresses a laugh, realizing that Stiles is showing off his new underwear. "Come here and I'll show you just how much." He says, voice low and growly while also wondering when Stiles got this newfound confidence. Not that he was complaining, at all.

Stiles licks his lips unconsciously, in a way that drives Derek crazy. As he makes his way to the bed Stiles' phone rings, right when he's about to pounce on Derek. Derek watches annoyance flash across Stiles' face as he turns and picks up the phone. He lets out a short annoyed huff as he reads the caller id.

"Hey Dad." He grounds out turning his back to Derek

Derek can hear Mr. Stilinski too.

"Guess who I just ran into at the B-Corner" Mr Stilinski replies. The B-corner is a little food mart that his dad frequents for coffee in Beacon Heights.

"Who?" Stiles asks turning slightly to see Derek staring unabashedly at his ass.

Stiles flushes and smiles and then frowns in quick succession realizing that he's talking to his Dad in his underwear while his semi-secret lover is in his bed. Feeling exposed Stiles panics, he snatches his t-shirt off the floor pulling it over his head, all flailing limbs. He misses when his dad answers. "Mr. Harris."

"Who?" Stiles asks flustered, while Derek shakes with silent laughter.

"Mr. Harris." his dad repeats.

"Oh, fantastic, did you have a nice chat." Stiles asks sarcastically.

"It's interesting to me that you've somehow managed to not turn in one homework assignment yet this year."

"Can you prove that? Besides, I've aced all the tests, Dad" Stiles retorts.

"That's not the point Stiles, we all know you're a bright kid, but you need to focus, damn it you have so much potential if you would just…"his dad stops and sighs heavily," You also have a term paper due Monday, have you even started?"

Stiles makes a face and internally curses himself, he had completely forgotten about the term paper. "Yeah dad of course I have, its worth like 30% of our final grade."

"40." Mr. Stinlinski corrects curtly.

"Yeah, yeah" Stiles says dismissively.

"I mean it Stiles, you better have that paper started or you're grounded."

Derek watches Stiles roll his eyes and feels a pang of guilt. He had thought from the start that he was bad for Stiles, despite Stiles adamant protests otherwise. A 16 year old shouldn't be in a relationship with someone like him. Derek couldn't help but think that if it wasn't for him Stiles would probably be doing his homework and pining after some girl, not trying to seduce a werewolf. He wanted Stiles to have a good life and he didn't want to complicate it anymore then he had. Stiles was just a kid after all.

"Whatever Dad, yeah I got it, bye." Stiles says clicking end and tossing the phone onto his desk.

Derek doesn't miss the flash of sadness on Stiles' features, he knows Stiles feels bad for arguing with his dad, before he grins at Derek and asks, "Where were we?"

Derek ignores the question, moving to sit at the end of the bed. "You just told your dad you would do your homework."

Stiles gives him a quizzical look. "But I don't want to do homework...I want to do you." He takes a few steps toward Derek still only wearing his new underwear and t-shirt.

"You weren't very nice to your dad just then." He retorts ignoring Stiles again.

"Because you're the epitome of great manners right?" Stiles responds annoyed that Derek is ignoring his advances.

"I'm just saying you're kind of being a brat and I think you should do your homework."

"What the hell Derek? Since when do you care about my schoolwork?" Stiles says looking at Derek like he has three eyes. A small part of him still can't see why Derek would be interested in him at all. Stiles was inclined to think that he needed to act more grown up to keep Derek around, little did he know that this behavior made him seem even more immature.

"We're not doing anything until you do your homework." Derek says with finality. He had made the executive decision to do everything he could to not lead Stiles in any more wrong of a direction than he already had. He wasn't strong enough to break it off so he would just have to be a better boyfriend? That word sounded weird in his mind.

Stiles all but stamps his foot. He stares at Derek, mouth agape. "No!" he exclaims indignantly.

Derek raises one eyebrow. "Do you always have problems with authority?"

"Mr. Harris is such an asshole, he definitely has it out for me" Stiles whines.

"I'm sure you don't make it easy for him." Derek replies grimly.

"You're seriously taking his side?" Stiles asks incredulously.

"Just saying, I bet I could make you behave though." Derek smirks, eyes sparkling, he can't resist teasing Stiles.

Stiles kind of likes the way this conversation is headed now, sounds more like it might end with him and Derek naked in his bed rather than him doing homework.

"How?" Stiles asks also smiling now.

"Corporal punishment, definitely." Derek answers.

They lock eyes as Stiles closes the gap between them, it sounds like fun foreplay to him.

"Want me to show you?" Derek asks and Stiles just nods, he's 100% sure that this means sexy times for him which is exactly what he wanted.

Derek grabs Stiles gently by the hips pulling him towards him and he scoots back on the bed, his two feet firmly on the ground. Before Stiles can protest he pulls him face down over his lap,. He wraps his left arm around Stile's waist tucking him close to his own body.

Stiles is slightly startled and says, "I knew you were checking out my ass before, this is pretty kinky Hale."

Derek lets out a bark of laughter and brings his right hand down on Stiles' ass, hard.

"OW!" Stiles exclaims surprised by the harshness of the swat.

He jerks pretty hard in surprise but Derek holds him in place easily.

Derek lands another swat only slightly less harsh.

"Ow, Derek, not so hard."

"I'm sorry, don't you want an accurate demonstration of how'd I'd make you behave?" Derek asks and Stiles can hear the smile in his voice.

Smack. Smack. Smack.

"Ow nooo, Derek this, Ow!, this Isn't funny!"

Smack.

"Owwww. Let me up!"

"Are you going to write your paper?"

"No. You sonofabitch." Stiles lashes out struggling to no avail.

Derek laughs angering Stiles more and continues to spank him.

"Ow, ow, that fucking hurts. Derek!"

"How about now?" Derek asks with a well-placed swat to Stiles' exposed thigh.

"Yes!" Stiles gasps out.

"I don't know if I believe you" Derek retorts playfully with a few more swats.

"Ahhh! I willl, I really will!" Stiles wails.

With one more swat Derek has them both on their feet.

Stiles' one hand immediately flies to his butt to rub at the sting while he shoves Derek's chest as hard as he can with the other, so of course he doesn't even budge.

"You're such a jerk!" Stiles exclaims.

"Are you really mad at me, or are you mad because you liked it?" Derek asks, eyes drifting to Stiles' crotch.

"You're mean" Stiles pouts not caring how childish he sounds on top of everything.

Derek slips his hands under Stiles' t-shirt, hands ghosting across Stiles' pale skin he pulls him into a hug stooping to bury his face in Stiles' collarbone.

When they break apart Derek gives Stiles a light push towards his computer.

"After all that the least you could do is make love to me" Stiles suggests hopefully.

"Maybe after you do your homework" Derek shakes his head lying back down on Stiles' bed. "I need to torture you a little bit sometimes, it builds character."

Stiles grumbles obscenities under his breath as he turns on his computer. "I can't do homework with you sitting there, looking like that." Stiles is referring to Derek's ridiculous good looks.

"I can leave" Derek suggests standing up.

"No!" Stiles says too quickly and blushes. Damn it, I'm supposed to be mad at Derek he thinks.

Derek just smiles and kicks off his shoes.

Stiles gathers his lap top and notebook and settles in next to Derek.

"Oww, my ass hurts you stupid wolf." He complains as he snuggles into Derek's chest.


End file.
